fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akiyama Natsuki
Akiyama Natsuki '''(or '''Naomi Aspen in the English dub) is a main character in Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. She is a 15-year-old girl in her first year of high school. Natsuki is known as Cure Midnight, one of the Pretty Cure warriors. Appearance Natsuki is a tall and imposing girl with azure blue eyes and baby blue hair, which she wears down, with two strands tied on the back of her head. As Cure Midnight, her hair changes into a darker shade of blue, and is styled with two braided strands that meet on the back of her head to form a larger double braid, reaching her waist. She wears a dress with a white top, a blue bow with her brooch on center, and a skirt colored in an ombre from dark blue to black, under a bright blue mermaid overskirt. She wears blue scarpins with fluffy white lace, immitating a cloud. Personality Because of her strong sense of responsibility and will to follow all rules, Natsuki is admired by her classmates, even beeing chosen to be part of the student council on her first day of high school. She can be a bit too harsh on others, and doesn't realize how intimidating her attitude is. Natsuki also has insomnia, so she studies during the night. That makes her into a very intelligent and articulate girl, who is never late for school due to always being up early. Despite being very book smart and considered intelligent, Natsuki has a difficult time thinking "outside the box", and doesn't understand herself very well. She likes to solve other people's problems, and is always willing to help her friends and even her enemies. History Natsuki was born to Akiyama Chika and Akiyama Hideyoshi. Her parents often instructed her to try her best to help others. However, Natsuki mistook this as if they wanted her to be the best. While trying to achieve this, Natsuki got lost from her real self and instead of becoming kind, as her parents had asked, she became intimidating and put too much effort into everything. Relationships Saito Yoko - Because Yoko never followed rules and still was considered perfect, Natsuki envied and despised her, developing a rivalry with her. This only made Yoko want even more to provoke her, which greatly upset Natsuki. Later on, when the two have to be part of the same team, they apologized to each other and acknowledged their own mistakes, consequently getting along better. Cure Midnight "Shining bright in middle to darkness, I'll clear the fate of the ones in need! Cure Midnight!" 真ん中から真っ暗に輝いて、困っている人の運命をクリアします！ キュアミッドナイト！ Man'naka kara makkura ni kagayaite, komatte iru hito no unmei o kuria shimasu! Kyua Middonaito! Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Natsuki. She is the legendary warrior of the night sky, who has the power of the midnight light. Attacks Cure Midnight's attacks use the power of the sky, light, weather, sun and moon. Midnight Glow '''is Cure Midnight's main and first attack. '''Bright Midnight Glow is a stronger version of Midnight Glow. Full Glow is Cure Midnight's main attack in Astral Mode. Astral Bow is Cure Midnight's weapon in Astral Mode, which can be used to complement her other attacks and perform combos. Astral Heaven is the group attack in Astral Mode, using of all the cures' powers. Nimbus Nucleus Thunder is Cure Midnight's main attack in Nimbus Mode. Full Nimbus Storm '''is the group attack in Nimbus Mode. '''Celestial Light '''is the final attack the cures perform, using all the light within their hearts and the power of the full sky. Etymology '''Natsuki: there are two interpretations to this name, one in which na ''comes from "vegetables" and ''tsuki comes from "moon", and another in which natsu means "summer" and ki '' means "hope". '''Akiyama': aki means "autumn", and yama ''means "hill" or "mountain". '''Naomi': another form of the Greek name Neoma, which means "new moon". Aspen: aspens are trees that are known to have golden leaves during autumn, and can be found on mountains. Songs Natsuki's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku and Himura Tsubasa. * Moonlight ☽ Shining Bright * Let's Give Them Our Best! Duets * 'We're Together Today! '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko and Takahashi Miku) * 'The Light Inside Our Hearts '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku and Himura Tsubasa) * 'Hopeful Lullaby '(Along with the voice actress for Takahashi Miku) * 'Glowing In The Skies '(Along with the voice actress for Saito Yoko) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__